Chapter 753
Chapter 753 is titled "War". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 3 - "A Puzzled Sea Dog Police Officer (Sea Beast Sheriff)". Short Summary Bellamy shows up at the top of the palace, demanding an answer from Doflamingo about the orders to kill him. Doflamingo laughs it off and tells him that their goals are different; he is fine with anything as long as it allows him to destroy the world. Meanwhile, in the palace's plateau, the Donquixote Pirates' officers have now joined the fight against the colosseum fighters, who struggle against the officer's might. In Sebio, the Marines are restraining people being controlled by Doflamingo's Ito Ito no Mi powers from doing any further harm to other civilians, and forming a plan to stop Doflamingo's "game". In the meantime, the Pink Bee Squad informs the dwarves slaves in the SMILE Factory that they have been tricked, and the enslaved dwarves are now fighting against their overseers. Kyros joins Luffy's party, and they arrive at the battle taking place in the palace's plateau. At the sight of Luffy's party, the colosseum fighters have came together and are now fighting better against the Donquixote Pirates. They tell Luffy's party to keep moving ahead, as Luffy and Cavendish launch an assault on the Donquixote Pirates in their way. Long Summary Bellamy reaches the palace rooftop, and Doflamingo asks him why he came. Bellamy then asks if it was really Doflamingo who sent Dellinger to kill him, wondering if he can no longer do anything for Doflamingo. Doflamingo laughs, and tells his former underling that the two of them had different goals from the start. While Bellamy was content to be an ordinary pirate, Doflamingo's main goal was to destroy the world. Elsewhere, the Corrida Colosseum fighters continue toward Doflamingo's castle. However, Dellinger focuses on one fighter: Suleiman. Several apparitions of Dellinger surround Suleiman, and the Donquixote officer rams into the combatant, stabbing him with his horns. The other fighters are shocked to see Suleiman go down, and turn their attention to the other officers. Chinjao, however, pays them no mind, as he has already climbed to the third floor of the palace. However, Gladius uses his powers to blow up part of the wall, causing Chinjao to fall. Boo is shocked at this turn of events, and does not notice a ten-ton Machvise falling on top of him until it is too late. The Dressrosa soldiers cheer as the tables are turned on the Colosseum fighters, while Lao G and Baby 5 deal with Orlumbus and Dagama, respecively. In the south of the Dressrosa village, the citizens of Dressrosa manage to tie down one of the citizens who had been controlled by Parasite. The controlled citizen tearfully apologizes for all the atrocious actions he was forced to do, but the other citizens know it wasn't his fault. Just then, another citizen races toward them, exclaiming that he knew where King Riku and "God" Usopp were. Eager to end Doflamingo's game as soon as possible, the citizens take up arms and prepare to capture the two alive, using their "prisoners" as bait. At the SMILE Factory, the overseers force the enslaved dwarfs to clean up a spilled SAD container, and attempt to draw their attention away from the chaos outside by whipping them and continuing to tell them about Princess Mansherry's "illness". As the overseers bark out orders, however, the dwarfs notice words on the outside of their cage, saying "Open the lock from the inside!" The dwarfs realize that the words were formed by pink bees and that Bian, Inhel, and Wicca were trying to contact them. The three dwarfs on the outside see that the dwarf slaves noticed their message, and Bian instructs the bees to form the next message, which states "We've been tricked!" This message greatly confuses the dwarf slaves, and the overseers start to get angry at them for not working. Just then, the pink bee's final message forms, saying "FIGHT!" The dwarf slaves, though not entirely sure what is going on, know that their friends would never lie to them and start attacking the overseers. Meanwhile, Cavendish, Luffy, Law, and Kyros (the latter of whom is unseen to the former three) ride on Farul toward a wall behind which are the Doflamingo officers. Luffy is intent on defeating them right away, while Cavendish intends to climb up to the third floor. Suddenly, the two of them notice Kyros sitting behind them, which causes Cavendish to get angry and Luffy to get excited. Kyros says that he had followed the trail that Luffy had made, and an angry Cavendish calls him a stalker and yells at him to get off because Farul can't hold three people. Luffy tells Kyros that they'll be meeting up with Rebecca soon, and the former combatant is shocked and angry to find that his daughter is behind enemy lines. He asks Luffy why he didn't stop her, since Rebecca is on Doflamingo's wanted list. Luffy reassures him, saying that Rebecca was with one of his crewmates, and Kyros states that there is only one thing he wants to do: kill Diamante, the man who killed his wife. Luffy asks Kyros if he intends to die, which Kyros denies, and that coupled with Cavendish's pleas for one of them to get off his horse cause them to take their eyes off the path. Before they know it, they are in the midst of the Colosseum combatants-Donquixote agents battle. The arrival of Luffy causes the Colosseum fighters to become more organized in their attacks, surprising the Donquixote agents. The fighters unanimously agree to hold off the Donquixote agents in order to get Luffy, Cavendish, and Kyros to Doflamingo. Annoyed, Dellinger headbutt-stabs Dagama, shocking Luffy, but Dagama suddenly wraps himself around Dellinger, trapping the Donquixote agent. He yells at the four of them to keep going, and Luffy and Cavendish use the Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling and Biken: Saint Exupery to blast the Dressrosa soldiers away. One soldier remarks in anger that the once-unorganized fighters have finally started to come together. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bellamy confronts Doflamingo, and questions his betrayal. *Dellinger, Gladius, Machvise, Lao G, and Baby 5 join the fray and clashed against the colosseum gladiators. **Dellinger defeats Suleiman. *The Dressrosa citizens learn where King Riku and Usopp are and plan to capture them alive. *The enslaved dwarves in the SMILE Factory learn about the deception of Doflamingo's men from the Pink Bee Squad and subsequently turn against them. *Kyros manages to meet up with Luffy, Law, and Cavendish. *Kyros wants to kill Diamante to avenge Scarlett. *Most of the colosseum gladiators are blocking the Donquixote Pirates in order to make a pathway to the third level for Cavendish, Kyros, Law and Luffy. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 753